max_steel_rebootfandomcom-20200223-history
Steel
Steel is Maxwell McGrath's friend. He is an alien made of of technology known as an Ultralink. His full designation is "N'Baro Atksteel X377". He is 324 mechcycles old, which in human are 16 years. He is a Bio-Parasitic Subjugation Warrior and Omega Class Ultralink. He is one half of the powerful and ultimate superhero, Max Steel. He is voiced by Sam Vincent. History Steel came from an airship with other Ultralinks with him, which must had been the Elementors and other Ultralinks more. In some point they were found and took to N-Tek. He was later a project Forge Ferrus, Jim McGrath, and Miles Dredd were working on. They were trying to learn about T.U.R.B.O energy. One day Miles Dredd made a device to help them absorb the energy, but it failed and an explosion of T.U.R.B.O energy occurred, which killed Jim McGrath and turned Miles Dredd into a human that has the ability to absorb T.U.R.B.O energy. Then Forge Ferrus preserved the Ultralink at N-Tek and he thought that he was dead for years, until Forge Ferrus found out that Maxwell McGrath, his nephew, had the ability to generate T.U.R.B.O energy, and that is when Steel's time comes. Appearances in Episodes Come Together Part 1 Two N-Tek agents appear and one of them asks about the Ultralink they passed by asking why it isn't in its place. Then he answers that the Ultralink had not been working for many years, and then the Ultralink shines and it is screaming. When Maxwell McGrath comes and Forge introduces to him the project his father was working on, the Ultralink later shone. When Max was in a room where he couldn't harm no one, Steel appeared and helped Maxwell to control his T.U.R.B.O energy and then escaped from N-Tek to the canyons. Steel introduces himself and then they practice how to turn Turbo, until Fire Elementor appeared to take them to his master, Miles Dredd. They transformed into their Turbo Strength mode and then turned back to its base mode. Fire Elementor accidently turns them into a cliff and Max blames Steel for it. Come Together Part 2 Max and Steel are falling from the cliff and then they are rescued by Forge Ferrus on an N-Tek jet. They talk and then Steel gets connected to Max. Forge drops them off at Max's house. The next morning Steel made Max a new sweater in which they can be connected. They go to Copper Canyon High School and Steel fixes Sidney's cell phone, and also added music to it. Max and Steel go to N-Tek to the training station and then Steel activated a new Turbo mode, Turbo Flight mode. Max goes on a date with Sidney and Max leaves Steel alone because Steel was talking so much Max couldn't hear himself think. Max and Steel had to defeat Fire Elementor and Earth Elementor. They turn Turbo and then Steel was defeated by the Elementors and Max was took to THI with Miles Dredd.